


Never Say No To Coffee

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, at the end, au where hide and sasaki dont know each other, hidehaise, hidekane, not really gonna be any of it anywhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quinx notice some strange behavior from Haise and want to know what's up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicious Behavior

Haise and the Quinx had finally arrived home after a grueling investigation that had ultimately amounted to nothing thanks to the carelessness of certain Q's. Shirazu and Urie had gotten into an argument and had given up their position and revealed themselves; and in turn lost their lead in finding a ghoul that had recently been targeting elderly men. Haise dragged his feet as we walked through the door of the chateau.  Saiko and Mutsuki following behind. Shirazu and Urie, mainly Shirazu, could be heard arguing outside about whose fault it was that the investigation turned out “shitty.” Haise struggled to loosen his tie, the stress of the investigation and the fighting of his squad was finally getting to him and could hear the yelling ringing in his ears. His head was throbbing and shut his eyes tightly and a burning sensation filled his eyes and caused them to water. Haise rubbed his eyes with two of his fingers as Shirazu and Urie entered through the door, their yelling filling the living room.

Saiko wasn’t particularly too affected by it as she made a beeline towards the tv the minute she walked through the door, to set up her video game console as she hummed to be the Super Mario theme song. Not too bothered by the investigation ending early since she preferred the comforts of home than standing in the cold, wet outdoors. But Mutsuki was just as frustrated as Haise.

“That’s enough guys. You’re bothering, Sensei.” Mutsuki finally speaking up in attempt to stop his bickering teammates insentient behavior after taking notice of Haise somber mood.  Not needing to be told twice, Urie walked towards his room to get away from the sharp tooth teen.

“Don’t blame me! If Mr. Mole did his job properly than we could have had a good lead and caught the ghoul we were looking for!” Shirazu was obviously pissed but seemed to forget that it was his loud voice that gave them away but refused to acknowledge it and just put the blame on Urie.

“Both of you were the reason why today didn’t go well, Shirazu-kun…” Mutsuki corrected him as he eyed their squad leader, who was insouciant now that the yelling has ceased drastically.

“Maman, are you okay?” Saiko called out in question from the living room, she seem half concerned but also half preoccupied with her videogame-it was hard to tell if she would actually listen if Haise expressed his annoyance.

Haise took a deep, audible inhale of air through his nostrils and exhaled, his mouth forming an “o”. He brought his hands to his face and smacked his cheek powerfully as if to wake himself up.

“Alright, time for me to go.” Haise said to himself, unaware that the Q’s were expecting an answer from him out of concern, but now questioning his sudden declaration.

“Are you going out, Sensei?” inquired Mutsuki.

“Hm? AH! I thought you guys went to your rooms!” Haise attention snapped to Mutsuki.

Haise was not aware that the Q’s were concerned about his well being and mood. His mind was elsewhere when he realized that he was done with work for the day. It was now evening and that means that he had free time to go get a cup of coffee but not coffee from just anywhere but from a specific café. Inquisitive eyes were now on Haise as he looked back and forth from Mutsuki and Shirazu and from the corner of his eyes he could see that now Saiko’s attention was on him.

“I-I am. T-today was just a stressful day that I thought a nice cup of coffee would calm my nerves!” he defended, bringing his hand up to his chin as he awkwardly laughed. Mutsuki narrowed his eyes at his squad leader’s strange behavior. Shirazu simply shrugged his shoulders and walked passed Haise and started to prepare a sandwich, taking his sensei’s word and not intending to pry anymore.

“Be careful out there, Maman!” Saiko did not seem too concerned with Haise’s decision to go out at 8pm to have a cup of coffee. Mutsuki eyes were still trying to read Haise who gave the tan boy a faltering smile. The indifference of his two other teammates caused Mutsuki to drop the issue; Sasaki-sensei was strong so even if he was going out he would be able to handle himself.

There’s no way Sensei would go out looking for trouble, there was no need to worry.

“Well, I hope it helps after today. Please be careful, Sensei.”

“Thank you for the concern, Mutsuki-kun.” Haise patted Mutsuki on the shoulder before heading towards his room to change quickly.

“You’re gonna change?”

“Well..I was sweating and I kind of smell….?” Sounding more like a question than an answer

Mutsuki's  narrowed eyes followed Haise as he walked to his room and watched as he closed the door. He then went and joined Shirazu in the kitchen.

Haise came out of his room 5 minutes later and was wearing a form fitting classic long-sleeved shirt in with tonal fabric-covered buttons and a slim collar made for popping and slim fit charcoal trousers. He also perfumed himself with what seemed to be a vanilla and coconut smell.

All in all, Sensei looked very handsome!

…

Mutsuki was speechless and even Shirazu was in awe, food sticking out between his teeth. Their sensei never dressed like this unless it was really important. Where exactly was sensei going again?!

“You looks very handsome, Maman!”

“You think so?” Haise wondering bashfully.

“Are you gonna see anyone tonight, Sassan?” Now Shirazu was curious about Haise’s sudden outing.

Haise waved his hands defensively and quickly subdued any further questions that the Q’s were ready to throw at him by making it clear that he needed to go. He grabbed his wallet and grabbed his jacket from its rack. He opened the door and again reassured the Q’s that he was just going out to get coffee and nothing else. He turned on his heel to head out but stopped to check himself in the mirror before finally walking out the door and walking out.

“Now that was weird.”

Mutsuki and Saiko nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was around 10:30pm by the time Haise finally got home. He smelled like pinewood and coffee that now overpowered his previous vanilla coconut mix . It was so overpowering that smell would probably lingering the next couple of days. The Q’s, aside from Urie, were bundled together watching a movie and eating some pizza.

Mutsuki was the first to welcome Haise back home.

“How was your night, Sensei?”

Just like earlier, it didn’t seem like Haise was too aware of his surroundings. He was in his own little world. A huge grin was plastered on his face, his tired eyes were now active and energetic, Mutsuki felt like he was looking crystal blue waters that sparkled due to the summer sun’s reflection-they looked so full of life.

“Oh, Mutsuki-kun. I was…amazing.” Haise sighed,smile never once faltering. Haise excused himself and expressed his desire to sleep,despite looking fully awake, explaining that he had to get up early for some worked. The last thing that was heard was Haise shutting his door with a “click”.

* * *

12:10am

Saiko yawned quietly as she tipped toed her way into the kitchen to get a cup of water as she was feeling dehydrated. She lingered in the kitchen for a bit as she took sips of her second cup of water, she downed her first cup in once instant. She picked at the left over pizza and ate a spoon of peanut butter before heading back to her room, a full cup of water in her hand so she wouldn’t have to head back. Saiko was about to passed Haise’s room until she heard a sound coming from the other end. If Saiko remembered correctly Haise had something important to do tomorrow, why was he awake? Saiko interest was captured. She pressed her ear against the door to get better sense of what she was hearing.

“A-Aah!”

Saiko pulled away from the door, confused to what she just heard. She shook her head and pressed her ear against the door.

“-ood. Feels so good. Fuck. AH! I want you so bad.”

Again Saiko took her ear off the door and quietly gasped to herself. She tried to suppress her girlish giggle as a perverted smirk formed on her childish features. Muffled “heehee”’s escaped from her mouth but they were so low that no one else would hear.

“I-I want you so bad. Please, I want to touch you. Fuck, please. Let me touch you.

Please…Hide.”

There was no other sound besides Sasaki's gasping and moaning, so she wondered if someone else was in there. No matter, she would figure it out.

But Saiko was definitely listening in on something naughty. She sneaked her way back to her room. As she crawled into bed she wondered to herself who this "Hide" person was. She wanted to know who the one that captured her Maman's heart. She was definitely gonna tell Mucchan and Ginshi tomorrow.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiko confronts her teammates about her discovery and what to do next

Mutsuki and Shirazu were both enjoying their quiet and tranquil morning. They were eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence. The only thing that could be heard was the chewing of their cereal and some shuffling of papers as Mutsuki was looking at some reports whilst he ate. Sasaki was normally up several hours before the rest of the squad since he has far more work to take care of, and usually has breakfast made for this squad- fully aware that they can’t manage to cook an egg without destroying the pan and burning the egg into a blacken crisp-but for whatever reason, it didn’t seem that he had the time to do it that morning so the two settled on cereal. This silence remained until the blue haired recluse emerged from her room and slammed her hands on the table, causing Mutsuki and Shirazu to jump in a sudden jolt.

“Damn it, Saiko!” Shirazu began in exasperation, “What the hell was that for?! You scared the shit out of us!” reprimanding her for the suddenness of her actions. Mutsuki was simply letting out a sign of relief, his hand to his chest with no sign of irritation unlike the one on Shirazu’s face. Mutsuki was simply grateful that it wasn’t anything ominous though he was curious on why Saiko behaved in such a way and why she was even awake; normally Saiko would still be asleep at this time of day.

Saiko ignored Shirazu and took a seat at the end of the table. She put her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together and brought them up to her lips. They noticed her eyes were closed despite the fact that her bangs covering them and her faced looked focused. She almost looked like a character from her anime series that Shirazu watched with her on occasion.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the 3 teenagers. Mutsuki and Shirazu exchanged a curious look, waiting for Saiko to say something. Shirazu bit his bottom lip and his whole body started to shake in irritation. Mutsuki couldn’t help but hold back a laugh at the back of his throat, he was highly amused by Shirazu’s dramatic reaction expecting him to already be use to Saiko’s erratic behavior.

Shirazu slammed his fist on the table, making the dishes and silverware rattle. “Damn it, Saiko! Answer!”

Saiko opened her once closed eyes and gave Shirazu an uncharacteristic glare. Shirazu was obviously surprised as his body moved backwards as is half expecting Saiko to lunge at him.

“W-what?” Shirazu stuttered.

Saiko glare then moved swiftly to Mutsuki , who stiffened, an awkward flat smile formed on his face.

“W-what is it, Saiko-chan?” his voice imitating Shirazu’s. Her eyes lingered on him before starting straight forward.

“We…have a situation on our hands!” She finally reveal, as unspecific as it may have been.

“Eh?” Mutsuki and Shirazu said simultaneously.

 “What are you talking about?” Shirazu asked, wanting more of an explanation than what Saiko had offered.

“It’s Maman,” adding a little bit more context.

 Shirazu rubbed his temples out of frustration, a headache beginning to form. Previous experiences should have tutored him of his teammate’s odd behavior. To him, Saiko’s behaviors added a bit of charm and allure that was sometimes missing in his life but some days it grows into a problem of complexity and this was one of those days.

“Saiko…” Mutsuki voice preparing to scold Saiko if need be. As amused as he was, he too wanted to know if something was wrong with their mentor.

“I think Maman is seeing someone!” There it was! Saiko has finally revealed what she’s been wanting to say since last night. To her, it must have been like she has revealed the secret of the century, a secret that could reveal Haise secret of being a half ghoul. It was obvious something very important to Saiko, anything about Maman mattered to Saiko. She was expecting a bewildered reaction from the two before her but it never came.

“I can’t believe I wasted my time waiting for you…” Shirazu said as he got up to put his now soggy bowl of cereal into the sink and down the garbage disposal. He didn’t even wait for Saiko to retort before he headed to his room, bored with Saiko and irritated by her childish behavior. Expecting this, Saiko ran and blocked the entrance to the hall; Mutsuki couldn’t help but praise her quickness.

“Saiko! What’s your problem!” Making a statement rather than a question.

“I said Maman might be seeing someone!” Saiko argued in annoyance. She might have expected her teammates to not care or believe her but hoped that neither happened, thought now she was disappointed she was right.

“Saiko…”Mutsuki intervened now, not wanting things to get out of hand. “Why brought this up? Why do you think Sensei is seeing someone?” He moved swiftly towards her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder to calm her down as she was puffed up like a territorial cat.

“I heard him. I heard him say someone’s name…” She pouted, beads of tears lingered on her long eyelashes. Seeing this caused a stabbed of guilt in Shirazu’s gut, he will have to apologized to her later.

“When did you hear this? Where?” Mutsuki questioned her. Saiko shifted awkwardly of her feet, not looking either in the eye. It was obvious to the two of them that Saiko overheard Haise during something private after seeing her reluctance to answer and her weird behavior.

“Don’t worry about it! But I heard him and he said the name ‘Hide’!” dramatically throwing her hands in the air to their minds focused on what really mattered. She looked at the faces of the other two to make sure that she has garnered their attention. With the revelation of an unfamiliar name, it caused both Mutsuki and Shirazu to put Saiko’s eavesdropping behind them and now wanted to know more about this.

But it turns out Saiko did not have any more information other than a name to offer, greatly disappointing the others. There wasn’t really much they could do with just a name especially a name as vague as “Hide”. Do you know how many “Hide’s” existed in Japan, let alone in Tokyo. Hideaki, Hidefumi, Hideharu, Hidehiki, Hideyoshi, Hidehisa, Hidekazu, Hideki, Hidenori, the list goes on. There was no way that they would find the one Haise was talking about. Shirazu was starting to lose interest again. This was something that was too complicated and they weren’t even going to be paid for it.

“We could follow Sensei…” Mutsuki said more to himself than a suggestion. His index finger was curled and between his lips while he thought to himself about other ways to find out this mysterious person that has captured their mentor’s heart.

“Nice idea, Mucchan!” agreeing with Mutsuki’s despite it not actually being a suggestion. “We can follow him tonight if he makes up an excuse about wanting to go out!” Excitement alive in her eyes. How they rest of the squad was wishing that Saiko showed this much enthusiasm when going on an investigation.

“What if he doesn’t go out tonight?” Shirazu asked

“Then we wait until he does!” Saiko said, giving him the finger gun gesture. There was no arguing from here on. Despite living with him they didn't really know much about Haise's interest or taste so this was a good chance to get to know their mentor.

That was settled. Saiko, Mutsuki, and Shirazu decided that if Haise decided to go out tonight then they would follow him and find out where exactly he was going. Mutsuki raised the question about Urie and if they should involve him and Shirazu argued, in his own way, that Urie wouldn’t want to take part in this because he was a party pooper though Shirazu originally said “stick up his ass". The squad did their own things as they waited for Haise to arrive home. Saiko was in the living room most of the day playing her video games. Shirazu went over reports with Mutsuki for a couple of hours before Mutsuki put his cooking skills to the test and made them dinner since it was apparent that Haise was not going to be home in time to make them anything. 

* * *

 

It was around 8:30pm that Haise came hastily through the doors. He sputtered up apologies about being late and not making the Quinx their dinner. Thanks to Saiko’s hearing she could also hear him muttering something about being late. Haise fumbled with his tie as tried to remove it.

“It’s okay, Maman! Mucchan made food for us!” Saiko yelled from the living room. Haise looked at Mutsuki and gave him an apologetic smile for pushing the task onto him; Mutsuki gave him a reassuring smile that it was okay.

“Are you going out again?” It was Shirazu’s turn to speak. The suddenness of the question caused Haise to jumps slightly. Haise turned and looked over at Shirazu and gave him a half -cocked smile. Haise nodded his head and went straight to him room no doubt to change like he did yesterday. He finally came out of his room and grabbed his essentials and making up excuses about wanting to relax and read over some reports while having a nice cup of coffee. And just like that, he was gone.

“Okay! Let’s go!”

  
“Go where?”

The unexpectedness of another voice caused the 3 to jump up and yell out in surprise. It was Urie who had decided to come down from his room to grab a bite to eat. He fingers were stained from his paints. He was looking at them half with suspicion and half with disinterest.

“We’re gonna spy on Maman!” Saiko said matter-of-factly, giving Urie a thumbs up making his eyebrow twitch in irritation from her shrill voice. Shirazu covered her mouth and dragged her out of the chateau and Mutsuki rubbed the back of his head before closing the door quietly.

“Idiots.”

* * *

 

They followed Haise for several blocks. It was quite far from the chateau, a little too far to be considered a leisurely trip of relaxation like Haise likes to claim. Haise was definitely going out of his way to see someone, this was enough proof and it crushed any doubt the three had. They made lefts and rights as they followed Haise, making sure to stay far enough to remain unnoticed but close enough to still keep track of him. If they did lose him, Saiko could just use her superior sense to find him again. Luckily they never lost sight of him. There was some thoughts going through their minds about how Haise is letting himself go for letting 3 people following him and remaining undetected; Mutsuki wondered if he should bring this up later. Mutsuki’s thoughts were brought to a halt when Saiko suddenly stopped, causing Shirazu and Mutsuki to crash into one another.

Haise had stopped in front of a cozy looking cafe. There were several round rustic tables placed outside, there were a few customers outside during and talking casually, a few tables here and there remaining unused. The rustic tables were complemented with chocolate brown Rattan wicker chairs with a Mahoney wooden frame of the same color, adding an exotic and elegant style. There was several yellow lights that lite the outside of the building, only laminating the general area of the café and it had a certain warmth to it and beauty to it. It was almost like the sun itself had blessed this café with its light. It was easy to see how Haise could have been drawn to this place. The large windows that allowed all eyes to easily peer in. The inside was furnished similarly to the outside, only the walls were decorated with post-impressionist paintings and a few discolored yellow lounging chairs placed against the walls.

Haise walked in confidently and was greeted by the hostess who walked him to a table. Judging from their body language and expressions it was obvious that they have spoken before. Was this “Hide?” It couldn’t be, Sasaki was acting fairly normal. But this caused the three to wonder if Hide was a worker there or if he was simply waiting for them. There questions were answered quickly as they continued to observed. They placed Haise in a seat closest to the window, allowing the Quinx to keep an easy eye on him. The hostess then hurried and interrupted a fellow employee, a waiter, who was having a casual conversation with another customer. She whispered something in his ears and pointed over her shoulder in Haise direction. Haise was watching their interaction and looked away bashfully when the waiter looked over and smiled sweetly at him; when he averted his eyes, he looked around the cafe and pretended to be admiring the art work and decorations of the cafe to cover up that he was just staring at the two employees. The waiter bowed politely to the customer, obviously excusing himself and strolled over to Haise.

This was it, this was “Hide”!


	3. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spying is bad. Don't do it

“It’s him!!” Saiko yelled, ultimately drawing unwanted attention to themselves as she squealed happily about their discovery. The tiny girl paid no mind to the prying eyes of the strangers that continued to pass them, now more slowly than a few moments ago; there was no doubt that they were curious about the energetic outburst on such a calm and serene night. Mutsuki looked around frantically and muttered out quiet apologies to the passersby, with a slight hint of embarrassment appearing on his tan cheeks. Shirazu took a different approach and covered Saiko’s mouth to stop her from drawing anymore unneeded attention. The likelihood of having the police called on them increased due to their suspicious behavior of standing behind a cemented wall as they peered into a café; Shirazu’s delinquent appearance did not help their case one bit either. Mutsuki silently prayed that they wouldn’t get arrested and have to end up calling Sasaki to bail them out.

“Keep your big mouth shut, you idiot!” Shirazu hissed, Saiko’s protests were muffled by his hand as she struggled out of his grip. To the average person it would look like two males were harassing a little girl for money- no this was not good at all. Shirazu was making it worse and Saiko’s struggling was causing a misunderstanding as people were now stopping and whispering about them.

“Shirazu,” Mutsuki called for his attention, his voice desperate, “please stop or else we will have the police called on us or worse! Sensei will realize we’re here.” His eye landing on the café. Their mentor was still talking to the waiter but their attention was soon turned to the outside, probably wondering what the crowd was gathering for.

“Me? Tell Sai-KO!” Shirazu yelped, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jeans. Saiko turned to face him and stuck her tongue out. It seemed that she licked his hand to get him to release his grip and was successful. Both their stances were defensive and it looked like they were ready to pounce on each other. Mutsuki stood between them and attempted to keep them at arm’s length; Mutsuki was sure he heard Saiko release a growl like a dog while Shirazu hissed like a cat.

“Please calm down you two!” Mutsuki no longer attempted to keep his voice in a whisper, now that they already had dozens of people’s attention. “This is no time to fight. Sensei is only a few feet away and you’re going to blow our cover and get scolded by him!” Mutsuki tried to reason with them, they were calming down but were still on the defense. Mutsuki dealt the final blow, “Do you remember the last time Sensei scolded us?” With that both Shirazu and Saiko shivered, any animosity was now gone and they muttered out apologies.

Despite the calming atmosphere returning,  it was undoubtedly clear that the three Q’s have many eyes on them and if they continue to stay in that spot that they could not continue with their spying without going unnoticed. The decision was made to move to somewhere completely new. Saiko decide that the inside of the café was the perfect stop. The two males were dumbstruck by such a (dumb) decision. Shirazu had to stop himself from calling her an idiot. Mutsuki was more subtle and questioned if that was a good idea, as they took a quick look at the inside of the shop. Their mentor’s attention was no longer drawn to the previous commotion caused by the Q’s and was now on his coffee and the book in front of but he did have a case of the “wandering eye” every time Hide passed by. Their chances of getting caught were still increased especially since Sensei was so close to the door, though his back was turned to it, so if they walked in and requested to sit on the opposite end then maybe they could get away with it. Saiko insisted on it, casually mentioning how she wanted to get something to eat anyways, so they made the decision to take their chance on getting into the café and going unnoticed by sensei.

The three teens made their way to the café and entered, greeted by the same woman that greeted sensei moments earlier. The three flinched because the voice of the waitress carried and they were worried that their teacher would turn around but thank god he never did.

“Welcome to Cocobean Café! I hope you’re having a wonderful evening! Table for 2?” The overly friendly waitress asked, a large smile plastered on her face. Mutsuki and Shirazu struggled to get anything out, their nervousness was overwhelming and began to sweat a little. The waitress smiled and cocked her head a bit, waiting for an answer.

“No. A table for three,” a deep childish voice answered. It seemed like Saiko was trying to disguise her voice as laughable as it may have sounded. It was a good idea nonetheless since Sensei would have probably recognized Saiko if she spoke normally.

“AH! I didn’t see you there, cutie!” The waitress jumped at Saiko’s suddenness. “Table for three it is! Please follow me.”

“May we sit on that end?” Still keeping up her charade, pointing to the opposite end of Sasaki’s location.

“Yes of course!”

And with that they were seated in the same café as their mentor and were only a few feet away from him. Their location was better than expected as they were seated at a table where a wall blocked their mentor’s view of them but they could spy on him whenever they wanted to. Because they were so close to him it made it easier for Saiko to listen in with her sharp senses. They were given menus and were looking it over for a few minutes, they were told that their waiter would be right with them, not really paying attention to the word “waiter”. Just as the decided what they wanted for themselves did the waiter appear.

“Hello! I’ll be your waiter for this evening!” A Cheshire smile formed on Saiko’s face as the color drained from the faces of Shirazu and Mutsuki when they saw who exactly was waiting on them. That golden-brown hair was unmistakably his.

“My name is Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide.” Flashing a charming smile at the three before him. From afar he seemed pretty good looking ,a little above average but now getting a close look he was more than just above average, he was downright gorgeous. He had a bright brown eyes and shoulder length hair that was put up in a pony tail. He had sun kissed skin and was pretty lean. Sasaki had good taste.

“What can I get for you today?”  His chestnut brown eyes moving from one to the other. When they landed on Mutsuki, they met eye to eye and Mutsuki averted his view with hint of a blush appearing. Hide gave a good humored laugh.

“Well~~How much are you?” Saiko inquired.

“Saiko!” Both Mutsuki and Shirazu whispered harshly at her, not taking the chance of getting caught.

“I’m so sorry about her. She was raised by wolves.” Mutsuki bowed, not being able to face the man after what Saiko just said.

Hide’s smile turned into a grin, obviously amused by Saiko’s behavior and waved it off as something he seems to be used to. Things settled down a bit and they placed their orders. Saiko got hot chocolate, a cinnamon roll, a brownie, and a chocolate croissant. Shirazu got vanilla iced coffee and a blueberry scone. Mutsuki got a cappuccino and a bran muffin. Before going off Saiko asked if he need to write this down and Hide simply told her that he has a sharp memory.  
“Smart and pretty~” She mused loudly. Hide laughing full heartedly at that.

Hide ran off to get their orders ready. He turned the corner, the same direction Sensei was in. Saiko moved to look over at their mentor who had his head turned to the left to watch Hide walk away, his eyes drifting a bit down south and stared a bit too long.

“Maman is a perv~~.” Saiko cooed.

It was only about 10 minutes before they got their drinks and food. Hide reassured them that he did not make the coffee, they guess he wasn’t very good at it; but he did mention that he made the desserts and whispered they are probably the best thing in this place and gave a playful wink. He asked them if they wanted anything else like water just in case the coffee and chocolate was too overwhelming. The told him “no” and he told them to enjoy before going off to do his thing.

Saiko was happily munching on her food and drowning herself in chocolate. The other two were quietly enjoying their coffee and food, humming to themselves, completely forgetting about their objective to spy of Sasaki and Hide. Shirazu was the first to come to his sense.

“Hey!” kicking Saiko’s shin causing her to yelp. “This was your idea so quit stuffing your face and hurry up and eavesdrop.” Shirazu demanded.

“Wahhhhhhh!” Saiko produced. “If you were gonna be mean than I would’ve brought Kuki instead of you~” Saiko teased, not at all affected by Shirazu’s brash behavior, only wanted to tease him a bit

“When you put it that way, Ginshi, it sounds like we’re criminals or something.” Mutsuki commented. “Oh, and don’t be mean to Saiko just because you were forgetful as the rest of us.” He added. Shirazu embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck and apologized to Saiko, who in turn reach out to hug Mutsuki while saying “I love you!”

“We have to wait until Hide goes and talks to Sassan then.” Shirazu pointed out. They leaned a bit to see if Hide was anywhere nearby but it seemed like he was talking to a different customer this time. They looked over at their mentor and saw that his eyes concentrated on Hide’s figure. Mutsuki noticed (from the way Sasaki had himself positioned) and pointed out that Sasaki was gripping the book a little too hard, his knuckles turning white, and his eyes looked a bit cold. Saiko was musing about how Sasaki was the jealous type and squealing to herself about how cute it all waa. As they attempted to ignore the blue haired girl, Hide made his way over to Sasaki, whose face brighten when the golden haired waiter was focusing on him.

“Saiko, go!”

With all that said and done Saiko’s demeanor became more serious, concentrating on the noises surrounding her. Her hearing pinpointed the exact area where Sasaki and Hide were located; she drowned out all other noise around her and put all her focus on her Maman and his object of interest. Shirazu and Mutsuki remained quiet, letting their friend do her thing.

* * *

 

“Are you enjoying your night so far?” Hide spoke. He was the first one Saiko heard.

“Yeah. It’s all thanks to you. I-I mean, everyone at my job is very serious and my students are younger than me so I have to watch out for them.” Sasaki said, his voice was shy and soft. He was nervous. "It's nice being able to be so casual with someone."

“I still can’t believe you’re a teacher and an investigator.” Hide said amazed. “You’re so young so I never would have guessed!”

“Haha! There are plenty of investigators my age and even younger!” Sasaki was being modest about his achievements and skills. "It's just not many like talking to me much. I'm not exactly popular with investigators...:

“I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know why they wouldn't like you; you're just too sweet to dislike." Saiko couldn't see him but she was sure that Sasaki was blushing in some form. Hide continued. "But being an investigator must be pretty scary. Aren’t you ever afraid of, y’know, being killed?” Hide voice now sound a bit worried. Saiko giggled a bit causing the boys to be confused.

“Of course! And I worry for my students too, but I’m strong so I’ll never let anyone hurt them!” Never mind about the modest part. This was the first time Saiko had heard Sasaki boast about his abilities.

“Well aren’t you the tough guy!” Hide teased them a bit. “I’ll call you if I’m ever in danger then.” Both Sasaki and Hide laughed at this, taking a few moments before it died down.

“I’ll protect you…I’d never let anyone hurt you.” Whoa. Maman sounded so serious now. There was nothing playful about his words-they were completely sincere. It seemed that even Hide sensed this, leaving him speechless since Saiko did not hear him say anything.

“I-I m-mean, that’s the job of an investigator! We have to defend those who don’t have the means to defend themselves!” Sasaki said defensively. There was still a silence between them. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have put it that way.” Sasaki said, a bit disheartened.

“A-Ah! No! I was just so surprised! You were so serious! You actually seemed a bit cool just now!” Hide reassured him. “You’re always reading your book in here that I assumed you were kind of a nerd.” Whispering the word 'nerd,' causing Saiko to snort.

“H-hey. Reading is good for the brain you know! You should try read some books too!” Sasaki retorted.

“I’m more into manga anyways.”

“Ah. So this is the decline of children today.”

“I’m your age, you nerd!”

“Should you really be talking to a customer like that, Hide?”

Their teasing went back and forth for a good while. Despite their conversation being about essentially nothing, Saiko still found herself greatly entertained and happy because her Maman sounded happy too.

“Yo, Saiko!” Her attention was being brought back to the two with her. Saiko wanted to focus more the conversation between Sasaki and Hide but felt bad for leaving the other two in the dark. Curious eyes were on her, waiting for the revelation of the conversation between their mentor and Hide.

“So what were they talking about?” Mutsuki questioned.

“Maman and Papa were flirting~” Saiko sang. “Maman is in love love love.”

“Papa?” Mutsuki repeated.

“But what were they talking about?” Shirazu began to probe. “Of course Sassan is gonna flirt if he’s interested in someone but what was their conversation about?”

“Just about work and stuff~” Saiko mentioned before taking a bit from her cinnamon roll.

Shirazu and Mutsuki both sighed. They should have expected this from her, she wasn’t the best at explaining things.

“I-I can give it a try.” Mutsuki offered.

“Whoa, really?” Shirazu was legitimately surprised by this because their sense were not as good as Urie and Saiko.

“Yeah. I think I can do it. I’ve been practicing a bit,” giving Shirazu a confident smile.

Just like Saiko, Mutsuki became more serious, his eyebrows furrowed as he shut his eyes and attempted to pick up and focus on Sasaki’s conversation. Finally, Mutsuki heard them, the first thing he overheard was a sigh from Sasaki.

 

“Something wrong?” Now it was Hide,

“I should be heading home soon. I still have a bit of work to do and it’s getting late.” Sasaki explained.

“Your hair is gonna start to grey if you keep working too hard. But it seems it too late for you…” Hide teased him.

“Hey. You’re messing up hair.” Sasaki laughed. Hide probably played or ruffled his hair when he made the hair comment. Mustuki smiled to himself at the image.

“Well, you’re handsome either way!” Hide said with confidence.

“T-thank you.” Sasaki’s voice was shy and happy. Mutsuki could easily imagine the blush on Sasaki’s face.

“You’re handsome too.” Sasaki’s compliment was so quiet that Mutsuki could barely make it out.

“You’re only saying that!” Hide exclaimed.

“No, I’m not.” He was being genuine again.

Mutsuki smile suddenly fell when he heard the crash of a coffee cup. The suddenness of it caused Mutsuki to jump, eyes flying open. He looked over to see that Shirazu’s cup has fallen on the ground. Mutsuki gave them both a look of disbelief. How did they manage to pull this off the moments that he wasn’t watching them? He felt the strong urge to scold them the same way Sasaki would do to them. They were sure to draw the attention of Sasaki now as the whole café had gone quiet due to the breaking of the cup. Mutsuki didn’t even hear the conversation between Hide and Sasaki anymore.

“See what you did, Saiko!?” Shirazu yelled, trying to place the blame on the girl.

“EH?! It’s your fault, BAKAZU!” Saiko insulted, clearly offended by the false accusation.

“Guys! You’re drawing attention again!” Mutsuki pleaded.

“TELL THAT TO HIM/HER” They said in unison.

“Are you all okay?”

All three jumped at the sound of his voice. Hide had appeared from around the corner, a look of concern visible on his face. “No one was hurt, right?” He looked to make sure no one had cut themselves.

“Y-yes! Everything is fine!” Mutsuki reassured. “It’s no big deal! We will clean it up and pay for the cup!”

“Nonsense! Let me clean it up. It’s my responsibility! Let me go get a towel and a broom!” Hide ran off before Mutsuki could stop him. Mutsuki peered to see what Sasaki was up to. He was now on his feet and talking to Hide. He did not have the broom or towel yet; it seemed that Sasaki had called out to him to question if everything was alright since Hide was pointing in their direction and and making motion with his hands. Hide ran off to get the items he needed to clean up their mess and Sasaki turned to look in their directions. Mutsuki got a quick view of Haise's expression, he looked downright pissed-he was scowling and brows furrowed and Mutsuki received a piercing look when their eyes met briefly . In a panic, Mutsuki drew back, sweating profusely. Saiko and Shirazu were still arguing and not worrying of the fact that their mentor’s attention was now on their hiding spot. Mutsuki buried his face into his hands and awaited his scolding. The bickering between the two continued a good few moments before they were interrupted.

“You three really can’t go anywhere without causing trouble, can you?” A dark and threatening voice caused the fighting to halt. A looming aura surrounded them.

Mutsuki’s face was a still buried in his face. Saiko and Shirazu turned slowly, their bodies moved like a ticking clock. They were now face to face with a frightening Sasaki, his face shrouded in darkness, and a spine-chilling grin. They were so dead.

“H-Hello, Maman…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER and IM SORRY FOR DRAGGING THIS ON. ILL GET TO THE POINT SOON


	4. Awkward Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise confront the Q's

Haise stood his ground as he faced his nosy and intrusive students. A deep sense of frustration and embarrassment began to bubble in the pit of his stomach, his embarrassment on the verge of overflowing and take over his senses and leave him in a state of dumb emotional confusion if he did not control himself. He didn’t expect the Q’s to be here, not at all. He left them at home where they should be eating their dinner, not here in the café. He thought he could keep this place hidden from them. Questions became to form in his mind: he wondered if the Q’s were really spying on him? Of course they were, this café was too far from their home to be a coincidence; if they knew about Hide? Well now they did; if they knew about his affections for the waiter? More than likely; how much did they know? Probably a lot; how much did they find out? They probably know that he likes Hide’s cute butt; how did he let them slip by when they entered? He was probably looking at his butt. Question after question popped into his head. There wasn’t any consecutive proof, but he was sure that the Q’s were indeed following and spying on him. Haise wanted to slap himself for allowing them to spy on him and going unnoticed for so long; some First Class Investigator he was. Even if he was distracted by Hide, how could he let them slip by him; he was right by the door when they came it, he should have been able to detect them by smell at least. He promised himself to train harder and be more aware and vigilant of his surroundings next time. He thought back at the moment when Hide bent down to pick up loose change, boy, did his butt look cute…Yeah, he was probably too focused on something more important. He mentally slapped himself and focused on the three in front of him.

His eyes darted directly to Saiko first, who jumped when he looked at her, and her eyes went to the ceiling as she twirled her long blue locks between her small fingers whilst she whistled a small tune; then they went to Shirazu, who froze like a deer caught in headlights, his entire body went stiff and he looked straight ahead of him in attempts in having to avoid Haise’s scornful gaze, Haise could tell that Shirazu was clenching his jaw and balled his fist, all obvious signs of guilt; finally they landed on Mutsuki who still continued to cover his face with his hands out of either shame or fear-Haise hoped for both. Haise took a step forward, the action caused Saiko to throw herself at Shirazu and cling to him for dear life as Shirazu also held on to her, Mutsuki remaining very still. Haise was not going let these kids off the hook one bit.

“What are the three of you doing here?” Haise crossed his arms and stuck out his chest in attempt to look massive and sadistic. Despite Haise being annoyed, he retained a passive, gentle core in him, finding it hard to maintain his current disposition. There was a quiet breeze flowing through their proximity before one of the Q’s spoke.

“S-Sassan, we’re just passin’ through and wanted to grab a cup of coffee b-before we headed home,” Shirazu lied and poorly too; Haise saw the lie slipping through those jagged teeth.

“Don’t lie to me, Shirazu!” Haise snapped harshly, voice audible throughout the café. Haise didn’t mean for it to come out as loudly as it did, regretting it completely as time ticked on. He kept his stern look on him, not backing down. God, what was he going to do? He didn’t want to be banned from this café because his students caused a disturbance; he didn’t want to be banned for causing a disturbance himself.

“Maman! We’re so sorry! We followed you because I heard you moan Hide’s name one night while in your room, you were probably masturbating or something, and I wanted to know who he was because you seemed so happy lately and we wanted to make sure he was good for you and I’m the one who told Ginshi and Mucchan and it’s not their fault. We are so so so sorry. Please don’t ground me or hate me!” Saiko kneeled and bowed, forehead touching the ground. She didn’t even have time to catch her breath when she went on with her explanation, but Haise was too concerned with one specific part of her apology.

She heard him masturbating and moaning Hide’s name!! She knew, and she said it out loud! She said it out loud and everyone heard!

He looked around and noticed Mutsuki and Shirazu avert their eyes, avoiding all eye contact, a blush obvious on their face. He looked around at the other customers and noticed them all pretending they didn’t hear but could see them stifle laughs and coughed awkwardly. He hoped to god that Hide did not hear that.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He tried to defend himself but unable to come up with a suitable defense and only served to make himself look stupid. Haise could feel himself dig himself into an infinitely deep hole of shame and humiliation. He had to get out of there before he keeled over from sheer embarrassment. But if he left now without saying anything to Hide, he would surely hate him. There was so much internal conflict going on in Haise right now.

Shirazu and Mutsuki did notice that Haise was panicking now because of Saiko and wanted to help him save face.

“Don’t listen to Saiko! She’s just letting her perverted mind seep through her skull, Sassan!” Shirazu defended loudly so customers could hear to show that Sasaki was not a big pervert.

No, Saiko is right about the masturbating part…Sasaki thought but he wasn’t going to say that. In truth, Sasaki just wanted them to be quiet before Hide heard them. Just as he was wishing that, Hide appeared with a dry cloth and small trash can and dust pan.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Hide apologized. “I couldn’t find the broom. I’ll clean this up in no time!”

Hide placed the cloth on top of the spilled drink, letting the cloth up the liquid. When most of it was, Hide started picking up the bigger pieces of the broken glass.

“Hide, be careful not to cut yourself,” Haise warned, concerned about Hide hurting himself.

“Don’t worry, Haise. I’m a big boy,” flashing a charming wink in Haise direction. Haise smiled widely, blushing for the millionth time that night. Saiko, Mutsuki and Shirazu couldn’t help but notice how his smile held genuine happiness, not the false one he pretend to have at work.

“Please, sit down anywhere you’d like and I’ll be with you soon,” Hide said as he was about finished cleaning up the majority of the mess. And with that, Haise was sitting back at his table, now with his 3 students surrounding him. They sat in an awkward silence until Hide appeared again.

“I’m sorry about the accident.” Hide apologized even though it was not his fault in the least. “As an apology, here are complementary pastries!” Giving them each a bag with a unique dessert.

“Hide, you don’t have to do that! It was their fault!” Haise was a bit frantic now, feeling horrible that Hide blames himself.

“It’s okay, Haise,” smiling apologetically at him. “It’s not a big deal.”

Haise was feeling awful now, having Hide do this was going to make Hide hate him for sure. Things were awkward now, the casual atmosphere was now gone. Haise looked like he was about to say something but backed down at the last second. Hide looked uncomfortable but also like he wanted to continue talking to Haise but lacked courage to speak in front of the Q’s.

“Um-well, these are my students…” Haise introduced without actually introducing by name.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Hide as you know.” Hide bowed politely, like he was meeting his future in-laws. It was cute to say the least.

“My name is Sa-“

“Well, we better get going!” Haise slammed his open palm on the table, surprising the entire café. Haise didn’t know why, but he didn’t want Hide to know his students at least not yet. He couldn’t have a potential relationship go sour without it actually being a real relationship.

“Ah. Okay. It is pretty late.” From his tone, it was obvious Hide was a bit disappointed. The rest of the Q’s seemed equally disappointed. They got up and headed toward the door, Hide walking them out as well.

They stood outside, Hide and Sasaki bidding their goodbyes. The Q’s stood a few feet back, attempting to look like they were respecting their privacy while still being within hearing distance.

“Sorry for about my students…They can be a bit-much.” Sasaki rubbed the back of his next in a bashful and reserved manner. He shift awkwardly on his feet, aware of his students snooping eyes.

“It’s really okay.” Smiling with a tenderness that made Haise heart ache with an intensity he was not use to. He smiled at him and it made him want to kiss him, but he couldn’t. “I’m used to worse,” Hide reassured Sasaki that it was really okay.

“That’s good to hear.” Sasaki exhaled with relief.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, waiting for the other to say something but both seemed to be conscious of the fact that they were being watched by the 3 teens. In the end, they simply and politely said their goodbyes-both equally disappointed-and headed their own separate ways.

Sasaki walked several paces in front of the Q’s, silent and reserved from the café and until the moment Sasaki shut the door to his room without a single word to the Saiko, Mutsuki, and Ginshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short


	5. Heavy Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry

By morning each of the Q’s had hoped the tension between them and their mentor had passed, but when they left their rooms and entered the kitchen, they could still feel the heavy aura that surrounded Sasaki, who was sitting and enjoying his coffee while staring off into space. Normally, there would be a full breakfast ready for the each of them but all that was displayed for them were bowls of rice, some miso soup, and a carton of raw eggs in the middle of the table. What the hell where they supposed to do with that?

Mutsuki, Shirazu, and Saiko stood by the front entrance of the hall that opened to the kitchen and living room; they were not sure what to do at this point. They were aware that Sasaki was upset for following him and understood why he passively demonstrated his disapproval and discontent of their actions, but they didn’t think he would be this mad.

“Move.” Urie ordered to his squad members who have been blocking his path for the past couple of minutes as they were staring to god knows what in silence. Once he passed them and saw breakfast, he understood by they remained as silent and unmoved as they did. He was just as surprised and stunned by Sasaki’s less than impressive breakfast, but unlike the rest of the Q’s, Urie didn’t know what brought upon Sasaki’s pathetic excuse of a meal.

The rest of the Q’s could tell that Urie was annoyed by what he was expected to eat. It seems like Sasaki was intending to punish all of them even though Urie was not involved at all. Sasaki didn’t even seen fazed by the reactions, silence, and presence of the Q’s and continued to drink his coffee, but they could see a small smirk playing on his lips. Sasaki was enjoying this!

Defeated, Mutsuki took his place at the kitchen table and prepared himself to eat a half-assed breakfast; he’ll pick something up at the CCG cafeteria later anyways. He didn’t want to say anything to Sasaki, knowing that Sasaki will only respond passive aggressively. He drink some of his miso soup and choked once he realized it was lukewarm and too salty. Saliva and broth dripped onto the table both from Mutsuki’s mouth and the small ceramic bowl. He looked over at Sasaki, who didn’t even look at him. Despite Mutsuki thinking Sasaki was taking this too far and being immature, he was in no mood to argue with Sasaki either since he know that he, along with Saiko and Shirazu, was in the wrong for ruining one of the few nights that their mentor actually felt normal and even sought out someone romantically. Mutsuki thought about his mentor and how lonely and sad he was most of the time. When he thinks back at the smiling face that belong to Sasaki when he spoke to Hide, he felt even worse that he was responsible for ruining his night and embarrassing him in front of Hide.

Saiko and Shirazu soon followed Mutsuki’s example, no doubt feeling just as guilty as Mutsuki did and decide to take this punishment with stride. They grimaced when they took a gulp of their too salty soup. Shirazu was sure we was drinking sea water that had miso paste mixed into it; thoughts of Sasaki going to the ocean filled his imagination.

Saiko didn’t seem to have any problem adjusting to the unique taste of her meal. She ended up heating up her rice and mixed a raw egg, allowing the heat of the rice to cook the egg, and mixed soy sauce with it and proceeded to mix her egg rice creation with her miso soup and ate it all with no problem. Her action were the only thing that caused Sasaki forget his silent treatment and acknowledged their presence once he saw what Saiko did and gave her with an “are you kidding me” face. His face was laughable as it scrunched up in disgust.

Urie teeth chattered when he only continued to stare at his breakfast and back at Sasaki, who ignored all but Saiko when she ate her strange concoction that could barely pass as something edible. He got up abruptly and stormed off to his bedroom. Urie was annoyed but wasn’t about to let Sasaki know this, having the ghoul know that Urie relied on him for cooking was the last thing Urie wanted anyone to know, and he would take that to his grave. Urie only finished getting formally dressed and decided to walk to the CCG and eat something hearty there.

The Q’s watched as Urie got his coat and slammed the door. They felt a little guilty that Urie was being punished but also amused, especially Shirazu. When they were all finished, Sasaki picked up all the empty plates, and Urie’s full ones, and began washing them in silence. The guilt was beginning to take a toll on the Q’s. They needed to find a way to make it up to Sasaki for following him and embarrassing him and the only way is to get Hide to ask Sasaki on a date; Sasaki had to know it was because of them though, so that he could fully forgive them and even thank them at their wedding! This was Saiko’s plan at least, causing Shirazu to hit her on the head once it took a turn and became some Disney movie.

“What’s your bright idea then?” Saiko pouted as she rubbed her head.

“That’s easy. We kidnap Hide, tie him up somewhere, make sure Sassan Hide has been kidnapped, and we show up with Hide and say we saved him!” Shirazu blurted out like his plan was absolute genius; Saiko and Mutsuki looked at him like he was the biggest fool on this planet.

“Are you stupid?” Saiko asked bluntly.

“Shut up!” Shirazu lashed out at her.

“That’s enough,” Mutsuki declared as he got in between them to prevent further fighting. “Your plan is…unique, Ginshi, but we need something that won’t get us in trouble. And Saiko, your plan relies on too much so we can’t use that either.” The blue haired girl was obvious disappointed.

“I think we should just apologize to, Sensei.” Mutsuki suggested rationally. Now Saiko and Shirazu were looking at him like he was an idiot. Mutsuki only puffed up his cheeks and turned away from them in annoyance. “Fine. Nevermind!”

None of them could decide on what to do to get back on Sasaki’s good side. They argue amongst themselves, completely forgetting they should be getting ready to go to work that morning since they were currently arguing about something more important and fun.

Sasaki poked his head from the corner of the whole and called out their name in a long slurred chant; it was terrifyingly haunting.

“Saaaaaiiiiikooooo, Shhhhhiiiiiiraaaaaazuuuuuu, Muuuuutsuuuuuuukiiiiiii~ Get your asses ready or you’re all walking home tonight.” Sasaki sneered, his hand griped the door frame and caused it to crack.

The three thought they were in a horror movie; the way the dim light shun down on Sasaki and his blank, dead eyes only managed to make him look more terrifying and zombie-like. They all ran to their rooms and got dressed and quick, so they wouldn’t have to make Sasaki wait.

When he was ready, Shirazu, having finished getting ready first, came out and saw Sasaki on the couch though the half-ghoul could not see him. When he got closer, Shirazu could feel a heavy guilt and burden weight in on his heart. It was a rare time that Shirazu had seen such a sadden look on his mentor’s face. His eyes had bags and they were slightly swollen and red; Sasaki looked like he was older than he was. Shirazu was ashamed that he was one of the causes for his teacher to be so depressed. Saiko and Mutsuki both came out next and their noisiness snapped Sasaki out of his trance. Sasaki saw Shirazu looked at him, and Sasaki looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

“Let’s go,” Sasaki’s voice was quiet but authoritative.

“Yes.” The three Q’s responded like soldiers.

As they were about to leave the phone rang. The Q’s were the ones at the front of the entrance, and Sasaki was in the back and also the closest to the phone, so Sasaki was the one to pick it up.

“Hello, this is Sasaki Haise” the half-ghoul answered.

In a matter of seconds, Sasaki’s once pale and worn out expression was replaced with one of filled with giddiness and excitement; this definitely was not what the Q’s were expecting out of this phone call. They listen intently at the conversation as they waited at the door.

“Oh! H-Hey, Hide. How are you?” Sasaki voice was low and warbled.

_It was the waiter Hide! How did he get our number!?_

“Oh? Shirazu dropped his wallet at the café? He is so clumsy!” Sasaki giggled like a small child.

_From Shirazu's wallet! It all was beginning to make sense. Hide seemed to have gotten his hands on Shirazu’s wallet and was calling the contact number that was found in it._

“Ah! I-I mean, I could pick it up for him or you can drop it off…you can stay for dinner, too, if that’s not weird or anything!"

_W-Wait a second. Was Sasaki was using this as an excuse to get a date?! Sasaki was using this as an opportunity to it on him and ask him out of a date!_

“ _Genius.”_ Saiko thought.

As Sasaki continued to talk on the phone, the Q’s notices the casual swaying of their mentor’s hips and how Sasaki messed with his hair and the stupid, love struck expression on his face as he spoke to the waiter.

“Of course I don’t mind you coming over!” Sasaki chided gently and with good humor, gasping a bit as if offended that Hide would think that having him over was any trouble.

“My students? Oh! They won’t mind, actually, they might be too busy so they might not even be hear most of the time.” Sasaki chuckled arrogantly. Now Sasaki was making fake plans for them so he could have Hide to himself. They Q’s couldn’t help but cover their face at their mentor’s embarrassing display.

_This sneaky bastard is trying to get rid of us!_

“I will be home by 7:30, so you can drop off the wallet around 8!” Sasaki said with much enthusiasm. “I will see you later today then. Yes. Yes. Okay, bye.”

Sasaki hung up the phone and stood in silence for a minute before throwing himself on the couch and covering his beet red face and squealed like a school girl. The Q’s were petrified by this; though, Saiko was actually recording it in case she needed it in the future. After 4 minutes passed, Sasaki got up from the couch, straightened up his suit, walked over to the Q’s, slapped his hand on Shirazu’s shoulder and gave the boy a toothy grin and thumbs up. Sasaki, humming, walked out while swinging his eyes on his fingers and looked quite content.

"What the hell just happened!?" Mutsuki and Shirazu yelled in unison


End file.
